One Night of Pleasure
by Punk Girl Mad
Summary: This is a Taiora Hentai. Don't like don't read, I wont accept flames about it. This is onlt for HENTAI lovers.


**Authors Note: **I didn't write this fic, it was written by a friend of mine, but because she doesn't have an account she asked me to posted it. This is a Taiora hentai fic so don't read if you don't like.

**One Night of Pleasure**

Night had devoured the whole sky now, leaving only the bright Waxing Gibbous moon and the millions of stars to illuminate the black velvety sky. The night air was thick and humid, leaving anyone or anything have a stickiness too it. Although the cool breeze which followed the rustling noise brought a comforting feel to the dry night, it wasn't enough to be very relaxing. There was not a cloud in the night sky where the moon lay, but rolling in from the west was a large black storm clouds. Bringing with it a remedy for the last few day's heat.  
Sora sat silently in your room, backed up against Tai's bed's head board, her legs crossed under her. Her left elbow was pressed to her knee, pushing it down ever so slightly. She hovered over a text book which she read digitally, although slowly the lids to her eyes had started to drape over her brown orbs. Shaking her head a little, she looked over at the alarm clock. The bold red numbers beaming 12:06am, she grumbled something under her breath about spring break, and how great it was. Not having school for a few weeks, but of course all the teachers were giving tests when she got back.  
Stretching back slowly pressing her back flat against the head board. Sora's arms rose in her stretch, making her white shirt slowly raise up her thighs. She was pretty sure this was Tai's shirt. And that's all she wore, your shirt, panties and a bra. Looking down she stared at the shirt for a moment, sighing softly and looking over at the clock again. Her arms slowly fell back limply to her sides. Yep, he is late. She knew he had work all day today and he would be home late, but he had said 11:40ish…She looked slowly out the window, seeing the clouds loom nearer. She was so going to give him hell when he got back, of all days he had to work, he had to work on their one year anniversary. They had planned the day out so perfectly, step by step what they were going to do. Than of course work had to call, and he couldn't call off because it was a dire emergency.  
"Dire emergency my butt," She said softly under her breath, rolling her eyes and shaking her head to herself.  
Yawning slowly, her maw opened wide, her eyes closing. The yawn ending in a soft sigh, her brown eyes slowly opening to look at the clock one last time before Sora hunched back over the book. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes keep denying there order to stay open.  
Slowly she slipped into a dream world, her head was set back against the head board of the bed, the book still in her lap, and her legs still in there Indian style position she had left them in.  
The door creaked open, and slowly Tai emerged from behind it, closing it gently after him, as not to wake her. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark forest green shirt. The light she was reading by was still lit, and lit up most of the room. Her chest slow and rose slowly as she peacefully. A smirk slowly grew on his face as he made his way over to the bed, putting down a few things first. And making sure they were not in clear vision. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he took in a deep breath to take in her scent. Her body was slowly drifting towards him, from the bed shifting from the weight. Smiling a little more, he looked into her face, having second thoughts about even waking her up. A piece of her bangs slowly slid in front of her left eye. Tai slowly brought his hand up to brush the stray hair behind her ear. Her eyes slowly opened tiredly, her jaw opening to let out a long yawn.  
"Mmm, hey," She spoke softly, looking up at him. Her half lidded eyes meeting his. He smiled softly, and gently rubbed her cheek, which she tenderly returned with a soft nuzzle. Her eyes slowly darted away from his gaze to look at the clock. It read 1:32am, she looked back up at him leaning up a little more so her back lay flat against the head board again. He scooted up as well, putting his whole rump on the bed. "Where were you?" Sora said tilting her head a little, giving him soft puppy eyes she had when she was sad.  
"I got asked to have a few drinks after work." He spoke coolly, one of his hands placing on her thigh. As she stretched out her legs, which had still been tucked under her. She could feel the tingle start to spread through her legs as the circulation was coming back to them.  
"You went to get drinks?" She said arching a brow, a cold tone in her voice.  
"Yeah," Tai chuckled softly at her tone, and she wrinkled her nose to hear his laughing.  
"Its not funny," Her eyes softened as it looked like she was about to cry, lifting up her hand and lightly punching his shoulder. "It was our one year..." Her voice faded a bit.  
"Aw, come on sweetie. It could be worse." He winked playfully and squeezed her thigh a bit. She looked at him a bit funny. He grinned softly and leaned up pushing his lips to hers, slowly leaning back and breaking the kiss even before it had started to get good. Then raising his hand up from her thigh and grabbed her nose with his index and middle finger knuckles and wiggling it softly back and forth as he spoke. "Don't wrinkle your nose and give me that look, missy. You actually would believe that I would go out for drink than to be with my baby?" He smirked a little more and leaned up to kiss her again. Her mouth dropped slowly and she pushed him away.  
"Oh you ass, that was a lie!" Laughing a little more his hand dropped back to her thigh. "Why did you do that?"  
"Cus' you should have seen your face when I told you that." Tai laughed softly and winked at her. She growled softly shaking her head slowly.  
"You are so cruel." She laughed a little and pushed him again. A grin spread over his face as he leaned forward and bite down softly on her neck, making her gasp. He worked his way up to gently nibble on her earlobe gently taking it in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the piece of flesh. She murred a little then leaned back, pushing him away, again. "You cant get off that easily buddy, you really upset me you know?"  
"You know I was only joking around with you. And I got you a gift." He smiled warmly and leaned over kissing her forehead softly. She tired to hide her smile, turning her head away from him.  
"Your not getting off that easily..." Tai pushed his self off the bed and slowly made his way over to the things he had set down before, disappearing from her view. She leaned over a little, trying to see where he was going. Only after a few seconds he reappeared, holding a bag in his arms. She couldn't hide her smile anymore and she leaned back against the head board. Looking up at him, and following his movements as he sat back down on the bed. Smirking softly and reaching in the bag and pulling out a single red rose. He offered it to her, and she took it smiling warmly. "Oh, thank you sweetie," She smiled warmly as she looked down at the rose and brushed her finger tips over the top of it. Tai only smirked and reached into the bag again pulling out a bottle of wine.  
"The guy said this was a good year." He looked up to see her eyes shinning with glee, as a smile was plastered to her face." I was going to get some hard liquor, but I know how much of a light weight you are, and I didn't want you spending all tomorrow trying to get over your hang over." He smirked and placed the bottle of wine between her leg, leaning up against her right one.  
"Thanks milove," Laughing softly Sora's met eyes with his before he broke the eye contact to look in the bag again. "Aww, how sweet of you. Always thinking about me." She smiled warmly as she took the bottle by the neck and looked at the label. It looked French, and probably cost a lot of money, she looked up at him once again as he started to speak, in his cool calming voice.  
"Alright, now close your eyes." She blinked bewildered at him for a second, and then took his order and slowly closed her eyes, before placing the bottle back down against her leg. He slowly pulled out a small bag and placed it in her lap, pulling the bottle of wine away to set it on the floor. Taking the rose as well, gently prying it away from her hand. Still she had her eyes closed, looking to where he would be. He lifted up from the bed and slowly walked over to the bathroom, filling a glass of water, placing the rose in it. Walking back into the room, he set the rose on the desk, and watched as she felt the package with one of her hands. "Okay, open your eyes." She did so, looking down at the 'Victoria Secret' bag that lay in her lap. She quickly darted her eyes back up to him, glaring a little. "Well, open it. I am pretty sure you will like it." Tai smirked softly and leaned against the wall to watch her slowly open the bag his arms crossing on his chest, she looked into the bag slowly pulling out some dark forest green and lacy lingerie . She looked at it a little funny and then back to him. He smirked softly, as he spoke softly. "I picked it out, that's what freakin' took me so long. You have no idea how many different kinds there are. And I wanted the perfect one of course." She laughed softly and smiled warmly.  
"That's so sweet of you honey. Eh, I just never thought I would have to wear something like this." Sora laughed a little more. "I don't think it will look that good, you do know that, don't you?" He slowly pushed off the wall, and walked over to the bed, sitting down and stroking her cheek gently.  
"Trust me, you will look more than fine." He smiled a little more as he still stroked her cheek. A soft blush crossed her face and she took in a deep breath and nodded a little.  
"If you say so,"   
"I do. Now you go put on your gift, and I will pour us some wine." He grinned softly and were about to get off the bed, but her hand pulled by him by his wrist back to her. She smiled warmly and kissed his lips passionately, gently sucking on his bottom lip all in one quick motion. Her eyes were already closed. But his stayed open, darting back and forth to look at her blissful face as he softly kissed and sucked on her upper lip. His hand slowly rose up to cup the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing softly right where her hair line started. Her mouth slowly opened to give him room for his tongue, and he quickly took the hint, slowly sliding his tongue out to gently brush against the tip of hers. Cocking his head a bit the kiss turned even deeper than it had been, her arms slowly wrapping over his shoulders, rubbing his right shoulder blade gently. A soft moan and breath was escaped into his mouth, showing how much she enjoyed the kiss. She slowly leaned back until her head laid against one of the pillows, bringing his body over her own. The kiss staying just as passionate as it was before. Their tongues rubbing against each others, before he slowly leaned back breaking the tender kiss they had. His eyes opened and watched as her eyes lazily opened. Her mouth still draping open slightly, to show her disappointment that the kiss had ended. A smile spread on her lips as she looked into his eyes, taking in a deep breath, and for a moment her breasts pressed against his chest. He smiled warmly, slowly moving his hand up to brush her bangs out of the way, which they always seemed like in the way.  
"Mmm, I love you, Tai." She spoke with such tenderness, and almost too soft for anyone else to hear but both of them. She stared into his eyes, they were gaping open to be a clear window into her soul, showing all the love she spilled out into those soft word. A smile was still on his face, which faded slightly, gently the hand that had brushed her bangs away moved down to let his thumb rub over her plump lips.  
"I love you too, baby." He spoke in his calm but strong voice, showing his seriousness in his eyes and in his voice. That tone always made a chill shoot down her spine, and made a warm tingle feeling fill her head. Their eyes were locked on one another and from there, there was silence. And with the silence they could both hear the start of the up coming storm. The thunder rolled around in the sky, but was still far enough away that no rain had started to fall. His thumb had started to rub on her jaw line as he finally broke the silence. "Come on, sweetie. Lets get this night under way." A smile spread on her lips as she nodded  
"Alright," Their lips met once again before they slowly pulled apart again, he gently pushed off the bed, putting a little weight on her. Then offered a hand down to her. She accepted the hand sweetly, pulling herself up with it. He grinned leaning down and taking her off guard to bite down firmly on her neck. She quickly counter attacked by roughly grabbing his butt. His rump tensed in her hand, as his maw worked on her neck, making her give off slight cries of pain and pleasure. That's all he wanted, and with that he slowly leaned back grinning down at her. Smirking a little she didn't loosen up her grip on his rump. His eyes playfully narrowed as he spoke to her in a harsh yet playful tone.  
"Hey, hands off the merchandise, little lady." Tai playfully whacked her hand away, which she let fall off his bottom as she laughed at his words.  
"So now that you woke me up, what do you have planned?"  
"Well," He paused, " I rented some movies, and while you change, I will order some pizza." Tai smirked, slowly leaning down to kiss her lips again. She kissed back softly and then leaned back as her eye brow once again arched in question.  
"Wait, you want me to wear that all night?" He only grinned, and that's all only answer he gave her "You think I am going to walk around wearing only lace for a whole night?" His eyes grew into there sad puppy dog eyes, trying to win her over. But she stood strong and just turned her head away from his piercing cute eyes.  
"Awh, come on baby." He slowly ran a hand over her cheek. Still she was too stubborn to break. " It's not like I have not seen your body before, Sora." He grinned once again at the silence his words brought to her. She started to blush madly, leaning back a little and hitting his stomach.  
"Alright, how about this. I wear a bathrobe over it," She smirked at her own idea, watching his eyes sink even cuter.  
"That's not fair," Her eyes softened a little as she watched him. " Fine, but when you first come out, you cant wear anything but it. And then you can cover it up." He narrowed his eyes at her. She laughed softly and leaned up kissing his lips softly, which he didn't return.  
"Deal." She gently smiled as she leaned up and pecked his cheek. He smiled and softly ran his hand down her back and then softly pinched her left butt cheek. A playful eep escaped her lips as she pushed him away and grabbed her gift and sprinted to the bathroom. He snickered as he watched her scamper off into the other room. Shaking his head a bit and then slowly went toward the kitchen, with the bottle of wine in hand. He took down two wine glasses from a cupboard, then walked to the living room. Setting the bottle and two glasses down on the coffee table, which was sandwiched between the T.V. and the over stuffed couch. Plopping down on the far right side of the couch, a sigh escaped his lips and then a light yawn bellowed out from his mouth when it had the chance. He quickly snapped the yawn down and shook his head to contain the sign of tiredness. Without thought he leaned over and reached over one of the couch arm to grab the phone that lay on a side table. Picking up a small ad on the table he started punching in numbers with one thumb.   
Mean while, in the bathroom. She stood in front of the door, her hand clenching onto the knob as she contemplated whether or not to come out. Taking in a deep breath in her nose, she slowly let it out of her mouth. She could feel her heart beat against her breast bone, for some reason or another. With another reassuring deep breath she started to turn the knob, she could feel her face become flush as the door made a metallic clink noise. She pulled the door open just enough to pop her head out and look around for him. Opening the door a bit more she stepped out, clenching the bathrobe in one arm, not seeing him anywhere. She quickly glanced down at herself before slowly moving out into the open hallway. Walking into the kitchen her brown eyes darted about searching for Tai's form. His voice caught her ear, and she headed toward the family room. Right when she turned the corner her face started to blush seeing him on the couch, feet propped up against the coffee table, as his body was lazily slumped downward his butt just on the edge of the couch. She stood next to the other side of the couch watching him for a moment before he recognized her being there. His eyes slowly slid up and down her half hidden form as a smirk spread thick across his face. Sora stood very still listening to half of the conversation as a blush still cast on her cheeks.  
"Yeah, alright. 45 minutes? Okay, thank you. Bye." With that his finger slid up to end the phone call. Then leaning over and placing the phone back in its charger before turning back and focusing all his attention back on her. She slowly lifted her arms, and pulled away the bathrobe to show off what he had bought her. It didn't look half bad. The dark green lace clung to her skin and showed each curve to her body. The bottom part of the lingerie was a short pair of shorts, that came to about her mid-thigh. The lace was thicker than she had thought, and it covered pretty much everything on her, only letting the small holes from the lace add to the effect of the cloth, and the sexiness to the outfit. The top of it was a tan top, with small spaghetti straps that went over the soft skin to her shoulders. The front dipped down to show a bit of cleavage and right in the middle of that lay a small black bow, which stuck out like a sore thumb on all the green. When one looked closer, he could tell that most of the hemming had black ribbon on it. Her eyes were looking up as she felt her whole body tingle, as if it were on fire. While his eyes scanned up and down her. He slowly propped his self back up so that his feet lay on the ground and his back lay semi flat against the back of the couch. "Mmm, very nice sweetie." He licked his lips and then winked at her, slowly pushing his self up from the couch. She blushed a bit more slowly looking down to make eye contact with him, staying perfectly still as he came toward her.   
"Thanks," She spoke a bit shakily and under her breath as he drew near her. He scooped her up in his arms pressing her body to his, as her feet left the ground she let a soft gasp escape her lips. There lips met in a tender kiss as he still held her tightly against his body. Her arms had wrapped around him and she moaned softly as his tongue brushed against her lips. Her mouth slowly opened and his tongue slipped in with the next swipe, her lips gently closed down around his tongue and softly sucked on the tender muscle in her mouth. He gave a soft growl as he slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
"You really do look good," Tai pecked her lips softly again then slowly placed her feet back down on the ground. She smiled warmly and looked up him, a blush still on her face.  
"Thank you, honey." She turned her head to look at the wine sitting next to the movies on the coffee table and then up at him as she watched him plop back down on the couch, then he reached over and took her hand pulling her down next to him. He smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around her, making sure she didn't have enough time to put on the bathrobe on to cover up her form. She smiled warmly and softly nuzzled his chest. He looked at the blank screen, and then down at the movies, then over at her. He smirked softly and patted her side softly.  
"Hey, go put on which movie you want." She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Your just too lazy to get up and put one on yourself." He smirked and nudged her gently. "Awh, alright." She slowly pushed off him and picked up the movies, looking at the three he had. She spoke out loud to herself. "Matrix, Matrix 2, and Matrix 3?" She raised a brow and looked down at him. "Is this Matrix night or something?" She smirked and laughed softly, which he joined in on and leaned over to grab her lower thigh, right under her butt. Smiling down at him again she slowly stepped away from his grip, putting down the other two movies and popping open the box and taking out the DVD. He slowly slid forward on the couch and pulled the cork from the bottle, her head jerked around when the loud popping noise filled the room. He smirked looking up at her as he poured two glasses almost to the brim with wine. She smiled warmly and turned back to the DVD player putting in the movie and pressing the button to play it, she leaned down and turned on the TV, looking back at him. A grin spread on his face as he watched her ass for a moment before noticing she was studying him. She leaned back up and then held up one finger before slowly walking into the other room. He leaned over and grabbed the remote control waiting for her to return before he pressed play. He stared at the TV and watched the entire of the movie over and over again. Finally she emerged, smiling warmly she sat down next to him, and offered him a small box with a red ribbon around it. He looked down at it and arched his brow taking it slowly.  
"What is it?" He asked looking down at the box and then over at her. She wrapped her arms around one of his bicep, nuzzling his shoulder softly as she nudged him gently.  
"Open it," Smiling she looked up at him and then down at the box which was big enough to fit in his palm, he slowly lifted his other hand to slid the ribbon off of it, then flipped the top off. He looked down at a silver band, laying on a little pillow. She rubbed softly against his shoulder once again as his other hand picked up the ring. "Its a promise ring." She smiled sweetly and looked up into his eyes as his flickered back and forth between hers.   
"I see," Smiling he leaned down and pushed his lips tenderly to her own. She pulled back and looked with pure glee in his eyes.  
"Look on in the inside of it!" She almost jumped up with joy as she wanted him to look, he darted his eyes down, to the inner part of the silver band. Engraved in it, it read 'Tai and Sora'. He turned his head and opened his mouth slightly about to say something. She smiled a bit more as she leaned forward and pushed her lips against his once again, cutting his words off. He slowly brought his free hand up and glided it through her hair. Before slowly leaning back and breaking the kiss. He slid the ring onto his ring finger, watching it slowly slid down on his own finger.  
"Thank you," He spoke softly, and slid the ring on all the way. "Perfect fit." He smirked and rose up his finger to show her, waving it around a bit before slowly leaning down and pushing his lips to hers. She gently kissed back bring her hand up to softly rub across his cheek. He slightly nuzzled her hand back before reaching up and grabbing her small hand in his own softly kissing the back of it. Smiling softly she watched as he leaned forward and took the remote, she slid her hand away from his grip to reach over the couch and grab a blanket, throwing it over both of them. The screen went black as the movie started, only the light from the one lamp left on. Out side the storm had started, slow drizzle started to fall over the sanctuary that they were in. The wind could be heard rustling the trees outside.  
Once the storm had started to pick up, rain slamming into the apartment. He could barely see out the windows with the heavy rain falling. But one of there windows stayed open to let in the fresh breeze, and beautiful smelling air. They were about half way into Matrix Reload, and about half way or more into the bottle of wine. Both had lost count of how much they drank, but they were both feeling very good. He was leaning against the back of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, right next to the half eaten pizza they had ordered. His right arm leaning against the arm of the couch, But his hand held gently onto one of hers giving it soft squeezes. As the other hand ran slowly up and down her lacy covered side, his butt was right on the edge of the couch. She was laying down on him, her head in his lap as she laid on her side looking over at the T.V. her feet brought to her body somewhat, her heels pressing against her butt. She slowly rolled over onto her back and looks up him, smiling airly. Her eyes were glossed over a bit and he chuckled to him self seeing her smiling like that at him. He slowly brought his hand up and brushed it over from her stomach all the way up to her breasts gently giving her left breast a playful squeeze. Still she just smiled at him a soft sigh escaping her lips as he started to rub her breasts with a little more fervor. Her lips parted slightly as another murr of pleasure escaped her. Slowly he brought his hand down to her stomach, pulling up the lace with his two fingers, bunching it up until he felt the tender flesh on her stomach. Moving his hand into the thin cloth, her stomach indenting to feel his cool hand against her body. Tai's hand moved back up to her breast again, this time gently groping her bare skin. Soft to the touch, his hand made more soft moans escape her lips.  
She smirked softly and slowly slid up, his hand being pulled from her top. He dropped his feet off the coffee table, grinning to his self as he waited to see what she had in mind. Lifting her leg a bit she sat back down, this time sitting on his leg, her legs straddling it. Her knee bumping against his crotch. Lightly gliding her hands over his chest, he smirked and just watched her movements, his hands laying against her hips.  
"I have another gift for you, would you mind?" She looked up into his orbs, which were slightly glossed over, but a shimmer was still found there as he grinned and nodded.  
"Knock yourself, babe. Do whatever you want." A smirk slid evilly over her face.  
"Anything?" She questioned raising her brow once again. He shrugged see no harm, and nodded.  
"Sure." He was actually quite intrigued, wondering what she was thinking about doing to him if she had to ask all that. Her head cocked to the side as she softly licked his jaw line, he turned his head a bit. Letting her nibble and lick his flesh there. Her hips slightly ground her crotch into his thigh, her knee brushing once again against his crotch. He felt a bit more aroused, slowly sliding his hands down to her butt groping both of her cheeks. She smiled sheepishly as she leaned back a little to take the hemming of his shirt and slowly start to pull it over his head, he worked with her and rose his hands up, letting her take off his shirt. Watching her throw it behind her, a smirk spreading on his face as she leaned back down and started to suck roughly on his neck, giving it gentle nibbles.  
Leaning back away from his neck, she leaned over and grabbed the rope to her bathrobe, slowly pulling it up. Then taking his hands, he didn't resist and only smirked as she started to tie his hands behind his back.  
"Hmm, I see. So something is on your mind, huh?"  
"Just want to try something new." Sora grinned softly as she finished triple knotting the rope. He pulled against it a little, she actually had made a pretty good knot, but if he really want to he could break free making him feel a bit at ease, leaning back and waiting to see what she would do next. She took in a deep breath as she ran her hands along his chest smiling warmly she leaned down pushing her crotch even more into his thigh as she bent down and licked his nipple softly, chuckling softly to herself, making him laugh a little too. He shook his head a bit arching his back a little.  
"What is your obsession with my nipples?" She only laughed more as she took his right nipple into her maw suckling on it softly and giving it gentle nibbles with the very tips of her teeth. She leaned back a bit and then gave a long lovingly lick to his nipple before slowly sliding off his leg. Her orbs slowly moved up and down his body as she still smirked evilly, a soft happy sigh escaping her lips. Swaying slightly as she stopped she weakly took a step backward.  
"Close your eyes," Tai watched her for a second grinning to see her swaying from all the wine she had drunk. His eyes slowly closed as he waited once again, listening to her walk out of the room. His eyes opened to lean forward to try and see what she was up too. "No peeking!" She screamed from the other room, and he leaned back and shut his eyes once again, trying to listen intently to what she was doing. He tensed up a bit as he heard her walk back into the room he were in. She slowly slid back onto his leg that she was straddling before and he was about to open his eyes, but her words stopped him. "Don't open them yet, honey." She slowly leaned behind him once again and in a blink of an eye he felt cold metal and heard a clinking noise. His eyes snapped open right as he felt his other wrist wrapped in the cold metal, and the loud sound of the clinking metal. She grinned softly as she slowly undid the bathrobe rope. His eyes darted up to her and then back to his wrists that were now hand cuffed together. He pulled lightly on his restraints, feeling a bit alarmed but not really too worried. Leaning back on his leg she smiled and leaned up pressing her lips against his, he kissed back roughly. her hands slowly moving up and covering his eyes with the bathrobe tie that had just come off his wrists. His eyes opened but they were only met by darkness, he slowly drew in a deep breath and pulled away from the kiss, feeling her knot the cloth behind his head.  
"What ya doing?" He said calmly still not too worried about everything, but the cloth over his eyes made him alarm go up another notch.  
"You'll like it, don't worry." She smirked softly and gently pecked his lips again, he pulled on the handcuffs again. Sliding down off him again, she propped herself up on her knees between his open legs. A soft groan emerged from his throat as he felt her hands rub up against his crotch through his pants. Her other hand slowly starting to undo the button of his pants, his zipper following soon after, letting the two flaps of cloth be spread to there limit. The noise from the movie was still playing in the back ground as well as the sound of the rain and thunder. His crotch was swallowed by the cool air that flowed in from the window, bring a chill shooting up and down his spine as goose bumps spread all over his body.  
"Mmm, alright." He sucked in a deep breath after his words as he felt her small hand wrap around his semi hard cock. Her fist slowly started to pump up and down on it as she leaned up and gently licked the tip of it with the very tip of her tongue, rubbing softly up and down the small slit that was found on the tip of the head. His legs spread a little wider as he could feel him self becoming even more aroused with each passing stroke of her hand and tongue working as one. Her eyes closed as she smothered the head of his member with her warm saliva. Her hand still slowly moved up and down the whole length of his shaft, her head moved back as she watched her hand slowly move on him. This stroking lasted about three or four minutes, making sure she had gotten him nice and hard. She slowly stood up, slipping out of the lacy shorts and stepping out of them. One of her hands slowly moving down to gently rub on her dripping wet lips. A soft grin spread on her face as she gently rubbed her fingers over the head of his cock, spreading a little of her own juices on it.  
She moved up and straddled his hips, her other hand softly pushing on his bare chest. She didn't even bother with taking off his pants, and slowly lowered herself until her outer lips touched the tip of his cock. A gasp escaped his lips as your hips jerked up in need. His eyes shut tightly under the cloth as his mouth hung open. She leaned her head down and kissed his neck, biting and nibbling it softly as she used her hand to slowly rub the head of his cock up and down her slit, some of her juices dripping down his shaft. Another chill shot through his spine as he heard her words.  
"Mm, how bad do you want me right now." With that she leaned down and gave a rough bite to his neck, it was firm but not enough to really strike blood or actually give him any permit damage. A groan escaped his lips again as he lifted his hips again.  
"Really bad.." Tai almost whispered and faded out just as soon as he started, clenching his teeth as he felt her biting him. She leaned back her head and lapped softly at the newly bitten flesh, making him grunt slightly.  
"Just, 'bad'?" Sora grinned and leaned her hips away, that not the thing she wanted to hear. He tensed up a bit to feel her warm cunt taken away from him.  
"Yeah, really really really badly. I need you body so bad, Uhhmm." Pushing her lips to his she cut him off with a rough and deep kiss, he kissed back as best he could. She leaned down so her cunt once again lay right above his cock head. She moaned softly as she leaned down a little more gently pushing the very tip of his cock into her, not even the whole head going in yet. She keep herself right there moaning and panting softly above him. The moans were almost music to his ear, and his balls tensed up as he felt her extreme teasing.  
"Mmnn, you want to feel my dripping wet pussy wrapped around your pulsing cock, is that what you want? For me to fuck you." She snickered softly and lapped at his bottom lip. "You want to drive your cock deep in my tight cunt, is that it?" He grunted and only nodded his head, not being able to find his voice. After the second weak nod of his head, she jerked her body down on his cock, shoving herself down until the sound of flesh hitting flesh met their ears. She let out a cry of pleasure and pain from the fast penetration she made, as well as his thick cock spreading her tight walls. He grunted loudly not being able to thrust his hips up at her from the sudden thrust, a warm burst feeling spreading through his groin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His mouth still draped open as a groan escaped his lips, rumbling through his throat. Her inner walls constricted around his shaft. She moaned into his neck as her maw opened up to lick along your jaw line, feeling each twitch and throb his cock made. He lifted his hips up to push her body up a little bit, his legs spread a bit wider but were stopped by his pants still being on.  
Slowly her body moved up and then back down again making sure with each small thrust she made that she drove every inch of his cock into her. She was moaning uncontrollably now, each downward thrust she made only made her moaning turn louder. He only could sit back and let her fuck herself on his throbbing cock, every so often he could get in a thrust here and there. Her juices were leaking from her from the amount of pleasure she was getting from him, some leaking down and dripping over his balls. She had started to pick up a steady pace now up and down his shaft, her cunt muscles gripping tightly on his cock as she made her way up and down his member. Her eyes flickered down at him as her body still moved up and down bobbing its self on him, her breasts bouncing as well with each thrust. Both her hands rested on your shoulders using them to push and pull herself on his cock.  
"Mmm, you like this?" She grinned as she looked down at his eyes, still covered by the cloth. He grunted as he spoke, thrusting upward into her, making her gasp slightly.  
"Uhh, yeah.." His head tilted back a little as she continued her pace on his cock. He could feel his orgasm running its course as he started to be able to thrust back up into her tightness. She also could feel the knot in her stomach grow with each passing thrust she made.  
A grin spread over her face as she dramatically changed paces, she slowed to almost a stop only leaving the head in, then slowly and teasingly pushing back down on his cock. Stopping once again when there hips met, before slowly sliding back up until the head was only in and then sliding back down. She moaned deeply into his ear as she licked and sucked on his earlobe. He grunted madly and wanted so dearly to thrust his cock deep inside of her. He shivered under her as a chill shot through his whole body. Grinning a bit more she keep this slow and purely cruel speed. She pressed her chest against his and he could feel the lace covered top she still wore. Both of there bodies started to sweat from the dry heat and humidity. The rain was still pouring down and slamming against the widows, bursts of thunder over took the sound of the T.V. still playing, lighting from the storm flashing to light up the room every once in a while. Her voice broke the silence of only moaning and grunting they both made, her one hand moving up to wipe some sweat off her brow.  
"Awh, what's the matter." She moaned softly and closed her eyes tightly, still whispering in his ear. "Does my captive want me to go faster?" His eyes opened wanting to meet hers, but it only found darkness. Thrusting his hips up into her somewhat, making her bite her lip to hold back the gasp. He grunted softly, and then slowly drew in a deep breath, then let it slowly out.  
"Ahh, yes..." His voice faded out again and was cut off by another huge boom of thunder. She grinned once again up to no good, of course. She slowly rose up until only the head of his cock was inside of her, before roughly smashing herself down onto his cock, letting out a loud scream/moan that coincided with his. Her eyes snapped shut as she leaned back up until only the head remand again and then thrust down roughly into his cock again, the loud sound filled the room of flesh hitting flesh. He grunted loudly and gasped a little from her change in pace. His teeth clenched again as pain and pleasure also shot through him. Tai felt his balls tighten as he jerked up into her. She grinned softly and still keep up the rough thrusting she was doing. Her maw still buried into his neck as she softly licked and nibbled, he could barely feel her on his neck, all his forces centering around her tight cunt slamming down against his cock. He started to grunt even more as he thrust desperately into her, her powerful downward thrust over powering his. She was so close to climaxing and she knew he must have been too, still she roughly fucked herself on his cock. Speaking was in deep breaths and hard but she managed bellow out.  
"Mmm, oh yes. Cum for me...cum deep inside of me, Tai. Fill my burning cunt with your seed." Her eyes slowly opened a little as she moaned deeply, a hot breath blasting onto his neck. He grunted loudly and thrust his cock back up into, her moans became more filled with gusto. Her pace changed again into fast and hard thrusts, her walls pulsing around his cock as she felt her orgasm nearing. She wrapped her arms around him, still using his body to trust hers up and down, making sure that every time her body met his. He groaned loudly into her ear and used all the power in his hips to thrust back up into her. There hip battle went on as she thrust down into him, and he used all his power to thrust back up into her. That set her over the edge and she started to climax, it was a long powerful orgasm and she first bucked her hips up and down onto his cock, making him almost climax him self, before she ceased to move anymore. Her inner walls twitching madly as her juices gushed from her opening, a tingle spreading throughout her whole body as she enjoyed her orgasm as it swelled through her whole body. He was so close to climaxing and his eyes snapped open to feel her stop moving, he groaned loudly in frustration, starting to thrust his hips up and down into her tight, pulsing, and twitching cunt. All her juices made it easier to thrust into her, and she just moaned letting him thrust into her, as she took pleasure in it along with the after glow of her orgasm. After about four powerful thrusts with all his leg muscles he took one more powerful thrust to jam his cock as far as it could inside of her tight cunt. She screamed out softly and moaned even more as her head fell back. His body jerked as his back arched shot after shot of his cum shooting deep inside of her, groans filling the room as he announced his orgasm. Her tight walls still twitched around him feeling him empty his self into her body, it breaking the seal somewhat and leaking down his shaft.  
His hips dropped down to the couch as he panted loudly. She dropped forward as well, her head laying on his shoulder as she moaned deeply, her chest pressing to his. Her arms still wrapped around him as sweat dripped off both of their bodies. She slowly rose one hand and pulled off the blind fold grinning softly his eyes finally met her own.  
"See, that's what you get for being late." Sora still panted out as she grinned and pressed her lips against his.


End file.
